Strategic Missions - April-June, 1894
April Mission 1: The Journey North Elmore, Arley, Tarver, Whitby and Caddock are sent to look for the influence of the Cabal in the lodges area of operations to the North of Southend. They discover a disquieting number of child deaths in the village of Kirton over the last six years, along with a distinct lack of births. Investigating further, they discover a coven of vampiric children, all aged between 6 and 12. Putting the nest down, they discover that the village has been 'plagued' with these vampires for the past six years, and find several recruits that are willing to set up a new lodge, under the guidance of the Southend Lodge. The Mission is a Triumph! Mission 2: The Journey South Hilton, Osmond, Broderick, Frederick and Henry are sent to look for the influence of the Cabal in the lodges area of operations to the South of Southend. Henry hears tell, through a friend of a friend, of a Druid ritual to be performed at 'a place of power' later in the month. The Rippers attend, out of curiousity more than anything else, but are shocked to recognise some of the chants and rituals from occult tomes kept in the lodge! They are unable to prevent the ritual from occuring, but are, at least, on hand to destroy the horned deamon that is summoned by the unsuspecting Druids. The Mission is a Success, and Broderick, Frederick and Henry Advance. Mission 3: Delving in the Docklands Hobson, Alphonse and Albert return to the London Docklands to spy out any possible Cabal or Nightwatch activity. The Man in the Red Sash is someone to look out for in particular. As they explore the docklands area, they are drawn to a warehouse where several criminal elements appear to be meeting. They lean heavily on the owner of an Opium den for more information, and learn the dates and times of the meetings next month. The Mission is a Triumph. A new Ripper is recruited, and sent to the Kirton Lodge, and the Opium Den Owner begins to transfer funds to the lodge in order to avoid future 'complications'. Mission 4: A Man of Science Camilla, Riley and Carmen are sent to investigate potential 'Men of New Science' that might be interested in joining the organisation. Their initial investigations find that the majority of men of 'new science' in England have recently been taken under the 'protection' of the British Crown and are unavailable for meetings. Stretching their net wider, they begin to contact a company in America, called Smith & Robards, who appear to have a large number of wierd scientists on their books. Unfortunately the communications are corrupted by mechanical errors, and several communications are recieved from Smith & Robards detailing large sums of money being transferred. These communications are also intercepted by some less than salubrious types, causing a gang to attack and attempt to rob the trio as they make their way through London. Riley does his best to protect the ladies from the thugs, and succeeds in holding the enemy off until the Police arrive, but in doing so recieves a strong blow to the head from which he never recovers. The Mission is a Failure, and Riley later dies in Hospital. Final Cabal Threat: 3 May Mission 1: The New Scientist Utilising contacts from the British Secret Service, a number of potential recruits that are cutting edge scientists are identified. Elmore and Cameron prove particularly successful, and a recruit is found. The Mission is a Success, Elmore and Cameron advance and a new recruit is gained. Mission 2: A Private Affair. A second attempt to infiltrate the Docklands meeting occurs - all that can be discovered is that the meetings are 'by invitation only' - how to gain such an invitation is another matter entirely, but the information is welcome nonetheless. The Mission is a Success. Final Cabal Threat: 1 June Mission 1: With Criminal Intent. The Veteran Rippers are sent to gain an invitation to the secret meetings in the Docklands. Posing as a would-be criminal mastermind backed up with his lieutenants, the General leads the mission. In setting up their cover, Charlie manages to get hmself arrested, and some time and effort goes into his release. Fortunately the real arrest lends some credence to the General's claim that he has turned to a life of crime. Unfortunately, it appears that [[The Man in the Red Sash]] has returned, and the Rippers decide that discretion is the better part of valour, and depart the scene in the knowledge that there is more afoot than might have been thought of before. The Mission is a Success. Final Cabal Threat: 0 New Cabal Threat : 13=